Camp Tales 2-1: Apex The Predator
by soulripper13
Summary: Things in Prickly Pines get weird when a masked vigilantes shows up fighting crime, as the new figure starts stopping crime the town can't stop asking the same question, Who is Apex, and is He here to stay, Also Lazlo's Cousin Bozco and his friends comes to visit
1. Apex

It was 10 PM in the night in Prickly Pines as a figure wearing a black hoodie was dashing out of the convince store running thru the streets, holding a bag unseen as he stopped in an alleyway. he looked in the streets before retreating in to the alleyway opening the beg revealing if filled with bills

"That's what a like to say" the figure said lowering his hood revealing to be a B.O.I. grunt, who had just robbed a store as he pulled out a array of bills flipping them

"should've bought protection fee" the grunt said walking away as a pebble stuck him as he dropped the bills shocked turning to the roof of the building seeing a child size shadow

"Who are you" The grunt said damanding an answer as the shadow stepped foreward

coated in a grey cloack hidding the body shape, the face was covered by grey cloth and spotting red googles and a mouth cover distorting the voice as he had holding a handmade glove which doubled as a slingshot

"I really Don't see the purpose in asked a masked individual who they are" the cloaked figure said cocking a big rock

"Give Me Your Name!" the thug said seeing the figure's cloak flapping in the wind

"The figure replied by letting go as the rock flew hitting the grunt knocking him out as the cloaked figure jumped off the roof landing feet first as he picked up the bag leaving the alleyway approching the convince store knocking on the door as the owner opened the door shotgun in hand

"This belongs to you" The Slingshot weilding rouge said as the man looked grateful as he was handed the bag

"Thanks... who are you?" the man asked seeing the grey clad kid

"Apex... Apex The Predator" The kid said turning and walking out

"Wait, take this" The man said holding out some bills as a token of apprication as he took it handing it back

"And there's you change" Apex stated returning the stack in a sense of rightousness

'i'm serious... you've earned it" the owner said impressed with the kid's act

"I Don't want your money" Apex said flipping a board slung over shoulder back on the ground, revealed to be a gas powered skateboard as Apex loading his slingshot firing a gas pellet as a thick cloud of smoke emerged allowing Apex to vanish on the skateboard. The owner was just standing there in disbelief of what he saw. He ran out of the store to see Apex riding the board down the road vanishing in the darkness.

The grunt woke up rubbing his head noticing the bag was gone as he looked around seeing the cloaked figure was gone

"That Mutha" he replied running away while he had chance only to the be whacked in the head by the owner with the butt of his gun.

"That's for stealing" The man said as the grunt was rubbing his head

"Ouch, okay just don't shoot" the thug said calmly putting his hands up. The owner kept eyes on the grunt while pulling out his phone dailing the local police

"Yeah Police, I'd like to report an attempted robbery... yes I'll hold" the man said irriatated.


	2. Transfer

It was Monday Morning in Acron flats as the girls in cabin 5 woke up. Mimi yawned streching as she saw Patsy's legs dangling off her bunk, the edges of her pink nightgown swaying as Mimi looked over to see the other bunk, the new Panther Esmeth was sleeping on the top and Nina was sleeping on the bottom, Gretchen was sleeping in a beanbag chair as the others woke up

"Morning Patsy" Mimi said as Patsy opened her cabniet pulling out her uniform as the other girls did the same. the 5 were getting undressed and changing into their uniforms

"Morning Esmeth" Gretchen said with an unusal smile on her face taking off her dark colored gown reaching for her blue skirt as the panther smiled reaching for her uniform which she just got as she was having trouble with her neckerchief

"How do you put these things on?" Emily asked as the campers helped her

"What do you say, some cartoons, before breakfast" Patsy offered remote in hand pointing to the small TV mounted on the wall as she turned it on, instead of cartoons a new broadcast was being showed

" _And in Local news, Pickles Convince store was subject to an attempted robbery, last night around 9:30, the culprit 10 year old Marcus Kane a notified Brother of Incense member robbed the store and fled only to be subdued , I'm now speaking with Peter Pickles, owner of the convince store_

 _"I swear the guy was dressed in grey cloaks, he looked like he came from stight out of a comic book" Pickles said as a drawing was showing_

 _"This is an artists interpretation of the self-named Apex The Predator-"_ the News said as Patsy turned it off

"Boring" The Gator said turning of the TV as she finished adjusting her top as a knock was heard on the door

"Who is it?" Patsy asked, considering the girls were in a half dressed state

"Denmother Doe" the voice responded in her usual giddy attitude

"Just let us finish getting dressed" Patsy responded politely as she and the others finished and Patsy opened the door

"Yes Denmother" Patsy responded

"Considering your Cabin has 1 too many Campers we've decided to Move Mimi to Cabin" Miss Doe stated

"Does she have to?" Patsy asked not wanting her friend to leave

"It's not all bad, she's being promoted as their cabin leader" Miss Doe replied

"I Understand Denmother" Mimi said formally leaving with Mimi

"I'll come back for my stuff" Mimi added

"Oh Goodie, i was hoping it wouldn't hurt you feeling, besides, you'll still see eachother, toodles" Miss Doe said walking away with Mimi

"I guess That's that" Patsy said surprised at the news

"Man, First Pickles in saved by a cloaked hero, now Mimi's being moved to cabin 6" Gretchen said

"Don't worry Mimi will probably be fine" Esmeth out for her new friend.

Miss Doe and Mimi approached cabin 6 knocking on the door

"Who is it?" Terrifeild asked from the other side

"Denmother Doe" The deer replied happily

"Just a minute" Rachel said unlocking the door

"Yes Denmother" Rachel said letting the two in the cabin, Terrifeild was in her bed covered neck below with sheets

"Sorry we woke you up Terrifeild" Miss Doe said

"It's okay, what can we do" Terri asked Miss Doe

"Mimi will moving to Cabin 6 acting as Cabin Leader to even out the numbers of campers per cabin ratio, i think i'm saying that right she replied looking at a clipboard

"Cabin Leader" Rachel said a little irritated

"It Might not be that bad, i mean she was in Cabin 5 with Patsy" Terri replied as Rachel settled down

"I Guess so, thanks Denmother Doe"Rachel said reluctantly giving Mimi her Title

"So Which bed is mine" Mimi asked looking at the bunks

"The one below Honey" Rachel stated as Mimi nodded

"No problem, I'm a bottom anyway" Mimi said earning a a giggle

 _(Note: Esmeth/Emily is owned by "Yang The Strain" and is used with permission, check his story out for her origin)_


	3. Bozco Quicka

At Camp Kidney The boys in Jellies were getting ready

"Good Morning" Lazlo said in his happy attitude getting dressed as he saw Raj dusting his record collection.

"Hey Lazlo, have you seen my "Dance Party Mix" record?" Raj asked

"Not since the party" Lazlo replied as Slinkman's voice was on Speaker

"Lazlo, please report to to Scoutmaster cabin" Slinkman said as lazlo shrugged

"What'd you do" Raj asked concerned as to why Slinkman wanted to see him. Lazlo shrugged as he left the cabin walking to the Scoutmaster cabin, he was honstly curious as to why Slinkman wanted to see him as he opened the door seeing Slinkman standing next to him was a monkey looking just like Lazlo wearing jeans and a plaid shirt

"Lazlo" the monkey said with a think Brazilian accent holding out his arms for hug

"Bozco" Lazlo said happily hugging him

"Are you going to Camp Kidney?" Lazlo said happily

"No Lazlo, You Cousin Bozco, stopped by to say Hi" Slinkman said.

But I'm staying in town, so feel free to visit Cousin" Bozco said as Lumpus walked down the stairs eating a bowl of cereal

'Hey Scoutmaster Lumpus, this is my cousin" Lazlo said

"Cousin?" Lumpus said uneasy

"Yes, Bozco Quicka" the Monkey said

"There's _two_ of them" Lumpus said dropping the bowl and running upstairs

"What's with him" Bozco said

"It's Nothing, why don't you two spend some time together and Bozco, feel free to visit anytime" Slinkman said as the two monkeys left

"Are they gone" Lumpus said peeking around the corner

"Don't worry Sir, Bozco is not staying" Slinkman said as the moose took a sigh of relief.

The Two went back to Jelly cabin as Bozco looked at him

"This is where I stay" Lazlo said showing off the Cabin

"The Flamingo's are bit tacky but, you've always had an eye for that kind of stuff" Bozco said

"Hey Raj, Clam, meet Bozco" Lazlo said as the came out

"Hi Bozco" Clam said happily at the monkey

"Nice to meet you Bozco" Raj said happily

"Bozco Quicka, Nice to meet you, i see you're a record fan too, they just have a warm tone you can't recreate digitally" Bozco said

"I Know right" Raj said agreeing

"So your surname is "Quicka" Too" Raj added confused

"Yeah I'm his Cousin, our dads are brothers" Bozco explained to Raj

"Lazlo's Cousin" Clam stated as the four boys spent the day together as they headed to the mess hall

"Lazlo, whose the clone" Edward asked looking at Bozco noticed they looked exactly alike

"This is my Cousin Bozco" Lazlo said

"You must be Edward, Lazlo told me about you, you seem really cool; nice to meet you bud" Bozco said extending his hand

"Lazlo said I was cool" Edward said in disbelief smiling shaking Bozco's hands

"he told me about all of you" Bozco said as he began sparking conversations with all the beans who seemed to take a liking to him.


	4. Friends at Camp

How about some Camp Kidney dining" Lazlo offered to his cousin as Bozco sat down sat down

"What would you like?" lazlo asked approaching the pick up

"Suprise me" Bozco replied as Lazlo came back a tray

"What's that?" Bozco asked looking at the pile of mush and gel on the tray

"Grits and Gel-Oh, A Camp Kidney classic" Lazlo said pointing to the menu

"Do you mean Jello" Bozco said confused

"Gel-Oh is a healthy knockoff, it's actually really good" Lazlo said as Bozco tasted the food

"Not Bad" Bozco said eating the food smiling

"Oh Bozco, You wanna meet my friends?" Lazlo offered as Bozco stood up

"Sure thing Lazlo" Bozco replied wiping his mouth as they left the mess hall approaching the cabin next to Lazlo's the sign over the door showed it was the refried cabin as Lazlo knocked on the door getting no response as Lazlo knocked again as the door slammed open as a young bear wearing a B.O.I. vest was thrown out as Andy walked up in his Kung fu headband putting said bear in a head

"Sucka, Tell me what the B.O.I. are up too, what is their plan?" Andy asked draggin him to the hot tub

"If I had to tell you what they were up, why would I have to tell you their plan; That's like the same thing Chang" The bear said as Andy held his head under the tub water as he saw lazlo throwing him out of the tub

"Tell Lucky he better keep his eyes open" Andy said as the bear ran off

"Sorry you had to see that" Andy said as he approached Bozco

'You must be related to Lazlo" Andy said holding is hand as Bozco shook it

"Bozco Quicka" The monkey replied

"You look just like Lazlo" Steven said rolling out from under the Bean Can

"You could be his twin brother" Jack said sitting in the back playing his guitar

"No, just cousins" Lazlo replied as the boys introduced themselves

"Where did the kart and tub come from?" Bozco asked examining the vehicle

"Steven built them" Tusk said complementing the wolf

"From scratch?" Bozco said impressed

"Steven can build anything, with the right parts" Andy complemented as Bozco looked impressed

"Good quality" Bozco said examining it surprised by the vehicle

"You wouldn't believe what it's capable of" Steven complemented proud of his work as Bozco smiled

"How would you guys like to meet my friends" Bozco said as as Lazlo like a big banana shaped grin as Bozco pulled out his phone texting a good hour later there more kids walked up to camp, one an eagle boy with glasses and a white button up shirt, an arctic wolf girl with white fur and red highlights wearing a thick sweater and thick glasses, the third a black bear wearing a wife-beater, and a chain necklace with padlock

"This is Percy, Shira, and Tommy" Bozco said as they all met.

"Hi Lazlo, Bozco told me a lot about you" Tommy said

"Aww" Lazlo smiled

"Nice kart" Percy said looking at the Bean Can as Bozco giggled

"Said the same thing" Bozco stated as Steven rolled out hitting a set a legs as he looked up seeing Shira

"Sorry" both of the wolves said at the same time.

"It was nice seeing you Lazlo, feel free to visit me anytime" Bozco said handing Lazlo a paper slip as the four kids left.


	5. A Day of Business

It was Monday so the Jellies and Refried beans went to get their Jelly Dog wagon hitching it to the Bean Can as the seven boys put on their Paper Hats and aprons on Setting up the chili and cheese dispensers as Clam cleaned the ketchup and mustard dispensers as Andy put the key in the ignition as the car started as Steven looked at him

"Andy, what did you think of Lazlo's cousin" Steven asked

"They seem alright" Andy said popping the radio on driving out of the camp to Prickly Pines setting the wagon next to Beef Lumberjacks as the Squirrels were in front of Pickles Convinece store with a fold-out table full of cookies

"Hi Lazlo" Patsy called out as he waved as the day went smoothly

"Wait, where's Mimi?" Andy asked confused

"She got moved to another cabin, in exchange for us getting Emily" Patsy stated

"Hey Patsy, where's you wagon?" Raj asked seeing the table

'Miss Mucus said we aren't allowed to use it, as it keeps getting trashed Nina replied

"Trashed?" Emily said confused

"Lit on fire, smashed by a kart etc." Nina explianed

"I'm not even gonna ask" Emily responded organizing the boxes

"You know I've just realized Those Incense boys have never fucked with your business" Gretchen stated

"Ahem" Patsy coughed towards her

"Sorry i mean _Bucked_ " Gretchen clarifired as she shrugged shouldered

"Bucked?" Steven said confused at her word choice

"Denmother Doe think if would help Gretchen anger if she substitued her swearing" Patsy explianed

"To answer your question, A. Not all member of the B.O.I. are boys B. They know what were capable off and C. They _did_ smash into our wagon" Andy said

"Yeah, we've beat yo time and time again" Tusk replied

"Such as?" Emily asked wanting details

"The kart race, The boxing match" Steven replied as they let the conversation go, both group went about their monday routine selling hot dogs and cookies left and right as a red scooter wheeled up

"Hi Guys" Shira said getting off the scooter wearing her sweater, skirt with a backpack walking towards the wagon

"Oh Hi Shira" Lazlo waved

"Who's Shira?" Patsy asked a tad jealous

"A friend of ours" Raj stated

"Oh, I Love a good hotdog" Shira stated

'clam could you take over, I Have to use the bathroom" lazlo said walking into Pickles passing by the squirrels as Patsy gave him a glare but he didn't notice

I'll take one, really thick, with extra chili" Shira said putting some money on the counter

as Clam handed her a dog as she bit into it smiling

"That's good" Shira said as Patsy was looking at her

"Patsy, what's wrong with you?" Emily whispered

"Who is this girl, why is she acting so nice?" Patsy whispered

"They said she was their friend" Emily stated

"i've never seen her before" Patsy replied to the new girl

"Oh no, Patsy's jealous" Nina stated

"It's just- Oh No" Patsy stopped seeing the hot rod shaped kart heading down the street.


	6. The Easy Way

The Kart stopped with screeching brakes as it stopped infront of Pickles', the door opened as Dennis stepped out.

"I Thought i told you to scram" Dennis said trudging towards the girls weilding a crowbar

"I Think we might have pushed our luck" Nina said as Andy got out

"Not so fast Dennis, leave them alone" Andy called out.

Dennis looked at And yas he sung the crowbar at the table causing it to split in two

"Don't you go anywhere" Dennis chuckled swinging the crowbar at Andy as something hit Dennis' wrist causing the bar to fly through the air. as the both looked shocked

"Stop This!" A voice called out as everyone was surprised looking around

"Who said that?" Andy called out

"Up here" The voice said as the looked to the roof of Pickles seeing nothing

"Where are you!" Dennis called

"Oh Sorry" the voice said as out walked Apex from nowhere fiddling with his wrist device

"That's the guy from the news" Nina said

"Yeah, Pex, or something like that " Emily said as a puff of smoke appeared in front of her as Apex was suddenly infront of her

"Apex the Predator, at your service" He said doing a formal bow before poofing next to Andy and Dennis

"I see you two are fighting" Apex said patting their back as they looked at him akwardly

"How did you turn invisible, and how are you teleporting" Nina asked as he poofed infront of the trailer picking up a hot dog putting some money on the desk

"Yeah, It defys all logic" Patsy asked as he poofed infront of her

"That's a big hush hush" Apex said as he held out a plastic flower

"For your troubles" he said handing her the flower

"Uh, Thanks" The Mongoose girl said confused

"Who are you!" Dennis asked as he poofed sitting on the on the porch his legs dangling

"Why does _everyone_ ask a masked person who they are" Apex said scratching his head before poofing back on the roof top

"Answer the question!" Dennis demanded

"Yeesh, touchy, you're asking the wrong question, it not Who, It's Why" Apex said

"What?" Dennis said confused as Apex fired a rubber bullet from his wrist device

"Why am I here, the answer is to stop you, you failed the test" Apex said

"Shut your damn mouth!" Dennis yelled

"Oh, so vulgar" Apex replied poofing ontop of the jelly trailer with his legs crossed

"I'm in a good mood, so i'll make a deal, You agree to leave the scouts alone, and we'll skip the butt-whooping, Easy way or the Hard way, choice is yours" Apex said

"I ain't scared of you" Dennis said as apex poofed atthe Bean Can

"Here hold my dog" Apex said handing Shira the hotdog as he poofed in front of Dennis

"You sure that's your final answer" Apex said not wanting to fight

"Hit me i dare you" Dennis threatened. as Apex shrugged fiddling with his wrist turning invisible.


	7. The Hard way

Dennis was standing looking for apex as a rubber bullet flew stinging his as Apex poofed infront of his laying several blows on Dennis. Dennis took a swing as Apex poofed behing him kicking his back as Dennis kicked Apex's shin as the cloacked figure fell down as dennis pinned him putting his hand over the wrist device as they both poofed on the roof of Pickles

"Hey, No touching" Apex said firing a bunch of rubber bullets from his wrist as he poofed at the edge

"Come and get me, I'm right here" Apex said Dancing as Dennis rushed at Apex as he poofed behind him pushing him off the roof as he landed in a dumpster

"Had enough" Apex said looking down

"Come down here!" Dennis yelled looking up at the roof as he tried climbing up as Apex kicked him in the face as he fell causing Dennis' metal mask to fall off exposing his face looking like raw meat

"Eww, that is just... eww" Apex said jumping down smashing Dennis' on the head with his feet as the croc feel

Dennis held his sensitive face

"No More" The Croc said

"You yeild" Apex said poofing infront him

"I yeild, The squirrels can operate" Dennis said swallowing the words

"And you're gonna give them 5% of the B.O.I. earnings" Apex said

"What?" everyone said shocked as Apex Picked Dennis up as they poofed back on the roof pushing Dennis near the end

"Did I Stutter?" Apex asked

"Okay, Five Percent" Dennis said as they poofed on the ground

Five precent, Every Monday, Cash in Hand, or i will beat you again" Apex said Poofing at the Trailer picking the dog from Shira before poofing in the Hot Rod

"And I'm taking your kart and your ugly mask" Apex said starting the kart honking the horn

"Hey That's mine?" Dennis said running to the kart

"You better run Gator boy" Apex said flooring the gas as it drove off as Dennis was boiling as he ran off after the kart earning a laugh

"Damn, he's good" Andy complemented

"Who was that guy" Tusk asked

"Who was Who" Lazlo said leaving the store drying his hands

"Lazlo, you missed it, a superhero just clotted Dennis, oh the humiliation"Gretchen said laughing

"Sounds interesting, sorry I Missed it" Lazlo replied putting his paper hat on as Patsy looked at the flower

"Yeah, missed it" Patsy said to herself smiling sliding it in her pocket. the day went by as the boys were taking apart their trailer as the squirrels were folding the busted table

"Miss Mucus is gonna flip" Nina said as the beans drove off leaving the squirrels as Gretchen noticed the dazed look on Patsy

"We better get back" Gretchen said

"Does this kind of stuff happen alot" Emily asked confused

"Yeah" the Girls shrugged

"But you gotta ask, martial artists, gangsters, Aliens, now superheros, what's next" Nina asked as they made their way back to Acorn flats

"Oh, how was the selling today?" Miss Doe asked walking around

"We have good news, Bad News, and more Good news" Patsy stated

"What's the Bad News?" Miss Doe asked putting her hand over her face

"The Table got busted" Patsy replied

"Why am I surprised" Miss Doe replied

"The Good news is we sold every box" Patsy stated

"And The B.O.I. aren't gonna mess with us anymore" Gretchen said really happy

"There even giving 5% of their funds to Acorn Flats" Nina added

"You Didn't fight them did you?" Miss doe asked

"Of Course not Denmother Doe, we give you our word, we never throw a single punch, scout's honor" Patsy swore which was technically true

"well you did sell a whole load" Miss Doe said writting on her board.


	8. Patsy's Plan

That Night the Girls from cabin five were telling the other campers about the battle with Apex and Dennis as the girl were head in shoulders imaging the fight,

"So you're telling me, this turned invisible and teleported?" Mimi said confused

"I hardly believe it but yes" Patsy said

"Any Idea who it was?" Rachel asked

"No" Patsy shrugged

"Well see you at Dinner" Patsy said heading back to the cabin with her mates as she climbing up to her bunk, laying down on her mattress reliving the fight in her head seeing lazlo clad in a hood robe, the uniform looked very good on him

"You're sure it's him?" Gretchen said

"It has to be" Patsy stated hugging her pillow

"What" Emily said confused

"Patsy thinks Apex is Lazlo" Nina said

"No way" Gretchen said in disbelif

"He showed up after Lazlo left, and gave me a flower" Patsy said holding up the flower sniffing it

"What about the powers, they didn't seem earth-like" Emily stated

"I Don't have all the answers but I'm sure it's him" Patsy said

"Whay are you so happy about it" Emily questioned

"This is just what our love needs, an outlet" Patsy stated

"Outlet?" Emily questioned

"It's complicated" Nina stated as Patsy got up, I need to find him" Patsy said

"Where are you going?" Nina asked

"To Find Apex" Patsy replied

"Even If Lazlo is Apex how do you know he'll be in uniform?" Gretchen asked

"Superheros alwys come out at night, It's like a law or something" Patsy replied

"Just be back before Dinner" Gretchen said as patsy left, it was 6 in the afternon so Patsy hada good 2 hours checking every alley

"Hello, Apex" Patsy called out for a good thirty minutes as he finally showed

"What's up" The hero said right behind her

"I never thanked you for the flower" Patsy said getting a good lock at him, he was indeed a monkey Patsy grinned figuring her hunch right.

"No problem" Apex said poofing as he sat on the dumpster edge as she sat down next to him, he shrugged but let her sit

"What do you want?" Apex said as Patsy smiled

"I Think we both know what I want" Patsy said managing to pin Apex to the wall puckering her lips

"Fine, just ease up" Apex said as she did so

"Now take off that mask" Patsy said flirting

"Close your eyes" Apex said as he did so

"I see you're really in character" Patsy said her eyes closed as Apex Poofed away as she opened her eyes smilinga grin

"So you're playing Hard to get Lazlo, game on" Patsy said making her way back to Acorn Flats

"Hey Patsy, you kiss Lazlo" Nina asked

"No" Patsy said opening her cabniet pulling out an array of clothes and various objects

"What are you doing?" Gretchen asked

"Apex wants to play Hardball, I'm gonna play hardball" Patsy replied looking at all the contents on her bed smiling as she rubbed her hands

"What is she thinking?" Emily asked

"Hard to tell, her love for Lazlo makes her do _crazy_ things" Gretchen stated.


	9. Passing the Torch

Lazlo was at Camp kidney cleaning the decorations on his cabin as his phone rang as he picked it up seeing Bozco was calling him

"Hello Bozco" Lazlo said

"Hey Lazlo, I Know this might be strange but could you meet me at Beef Lumberjacks, also come alone" Bozco said as Lazlo smiled as Lazlo knocked on refried Cabin's door as Andy opened it

'Hey Lazlo" Andy said

"Can I burrow the Bean can" Lazlo asked as Andy handed him the key. Lazlo drove the kart to Prickly Pines as he stopped at Beef Lumberjacks walking in as he saw his cousin sitting facing Bozco as they ate lunch. after paying the tab Bozco stood up

"Follow me" Bozco said as they left the resturant as Bozco got in the Bean Can with Lazlo driving to a garage as the door closed behing them

"Lazlo, i'd like to talk to you about Apex" Bozco said

What's an Apex" Lazlo said confused

"It's not _an_ Apex it's the Apex, Look Lazlo, I'm a superhero" Bozco said as Lazlo laughed

"It's true Bozco said poofing to the otherside of the building

"Oh Cool" lazlo said in awestruck

"Look Lazlo, I was hoping not to expose my self to the town, but I had to get involved, I need you to take my place as Apex in Prickly Pines while I return home

"Can't you just stay here?" Lazlo asked

"he's alredy part of a team" A voice said as they turned seeing three heros, one an eagle dressed in a futuristic metal suit painted in an air force finish, a wolf in a red body suit with a metal wolf shapped mask spooting two clawed guantlets and a big Gorilla dressed in black leather with Spikes and studs coating the suit

"Percy, Shira and Tommy" Lazlo concluded

"This is Iron Eagle, Red Wolf and The Gimp" Bozco said

"Can we trust you to take your cousin's identity?" Shira asked taking off the mask as Lazlo nodded as Tommy handed him a briefcase

"Everything you'll need is in that case" Bozco said

"Aren't you gonna train him?" Percy asked

"Of Corse Percy" Bozco said as Lazlo put on the guantlet

"Let the training commence" Bozco said as Percy activated a set of wings on his suit flying

"Ok Lazlo, You First challenge is to avoid Iron Eagle's physcial attacks, focus in being somewhere else and you'll teleport there" Bozco said as percy divebombed lazlo as he poofed on a carte as percy flew into the crate lazlo Poofed on the kart

"He's a Natural" Shira said complementing the monkey as Lazlo managed to avoid the hits

"Hows he so good" Tommy asked

"Quicka family has a great imagination" Bozco smirked looking to Lazlo

"Okay Lazlo to turn invisible just pretend you don't exsist focus on your surroundings, not on you" Bozco said as Lazlo Vanished from sight. a few hours after training Bozco clapped

"All this training is exausting" Lazlo panted

"You're a natural, you've earned the name Apex the Predator" Bozco said

"Apex, it has a cool sound to it" lazlo said as Bozco smiled

"head back, you're done here" Bozco said as he poofed himself and the crew away leaving an empty garage.


	10. The Pink Punishment

Lazlo made his way back to camp, his uniform coated in sweat from the training as he knocked on the Refried Cabin as Tusk opened the door

"here are your keys" Lazlo said handing Tusk the keys

"Lazlo You're Back, but you look like shit" Tusk said

"I'm gonna take a nice cold shower" Lazlo said walking to his cabin setting the case on his bed it was black leather

"Fancy case" Clam said

"This is a secret case, I'm Gonna take a shower, Don't touch it" lazlo said leaving for the showers.

as he entered he took his uniform off stepping in as he turned the freezing water on as it pelted him in relief

"Who could imagine being a Hero will be so tiring" Lazlo tought scrubbing himself.

At Acorn Flats Pasty had just finished her project as junk littered the floor the mongoose stood wearing a pink dress a skull mask and her fire dept. wig dyed pink and spotting her safari whip"

What do you think?" The Mongoose asked

'I Think You look like a villian" Nina stated

"I Kinda like it" Gretchen admitted

"As Patsy Smiles i have a reputation, boundries, but as a masked hero, i can get Apex's attention and affection" Patsy stated

"If Lazlo is Apex, and you wanna make love to him, why not just make love to Lazlo?" Emily asked

"It's complicated" the three squirrels replied as Patsy did a dramactic spin

"Just want until he sees me, he will have to be smiten by the... the...uhh, Damn i havent thought of a name" Patsy stated

"How About Mighty Mongoose" Emily suggested

"Kills the points of a secret identity" Patsy stated

"Punchout" Nina suggested

"Nah" Patsy replied as the spent a good hour tossing names around

"Snakechoker" Gretchen stated as the nodded

"Coming up with hero names should be a punishment" Gretchen strained pulling her hair

"What did you just say, Punishment, no wait, The Pink Punishment" Patsy stated striking a dramatic pose as she cracked her whip

"So are you actually gonna fight crime, or are you just doing this for Lazlo, be honest" Nina asked

"Actully, I've always wanted to be a superhero" Patsy admitted.

'And you're sure this will work?" Gretchen said in disbelief

"It's too late to turn back" the Mongoose said in the sense she had to do this

"Plus it's psychology, the brain commonly wants things it can't have, so if Apex is attacted to Pink Punishment but can't have her, he'll want her more" Nina explianed

"You'd never see me do something this stupid to impress my boyfriend" Gretchen admitted

"I Thought you were single" Nina said confused

"I am, I was saying if I had a boyfriend" Gretchen stated in defense

"It's time for some Punishment" Patsy said cracking her whip as the girls put thir hand on their faces

"Too stupid?" Patsy replied asking her cabinmates what they thought of her catchphrase


End file.
